My Imaginary Friend: ONE-SHOT (DISCONTINUED)
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: Harry Potter had always been an odd child; not in personality, or in attitude really, those had always been normally average. He was just. . . odd, maybe it was the fact that things moved around him, clothes changed color, or things disappeared; or maybe it was the voice in his head that scared people away, or the Imaginary Friend he swears was making their paint explode.
1. Chapter 1: Friends?

Harry had always liked Autumn mornings. The way the crispy daybreak air would caress his skin, how the morning birds would wake up just at the crack of dawn to sing their delicate morning songs, and how, unlike every other morning before Autumn; the skies would be a perfect gray that would block out the harsh sunlight and create a mist that would leave dew drops on any object in its path; leaving behind a beautiful array of morning light that would bounce off the dew.

But that wasn't the only reason why he liked Autumn; if he where to be specific, it would be the lack of spectators rarely seen around this time of day, especially around this time of month. When winter was close at hand, and non of the populace had any desire to venture out into the cold and dewy climate merely to just doddle.

Yes, Harry liked Autumn mornings. A time where he could be by himself without any distractions, without any unwanted eyes on him whenever a neighbor, or towns person spotted him. He liked the fact that he could just sit out here without being scrutinized, and just peacefully watch as the sun slowly rose into the sky and brought out the natural beauty he so shamefully admired.

At least around this time he wouldn't have to be screamed at by his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to get up and make them breakfast, nor be subjected to his older cousins abuse whenever the eldest felt like Harry was in his way. Not that he ever was, by now, Harry learned to stay out of everyone's way and to do his long list of chores like he was given for as long as he could remember. At least around this time, he had time to himself, to not be pushed around, and get smacked on the head whenever he did something wrong.

Or at least, as alone as he could be with that little voice in the back of his mind whispering and muttering words he couldn't quite understand, nor doubted that it was even English. He had at one time in his life asked what the voice was muttering about, what the words _'Perpetual nuisance'_ and _'Avada Kedavra'_ could possibly mean, but like every question he asked, he was answered with nothing more but mutterings of gibberish and big words he didn't understand. He had a feeling that the voice rather didn't like him; in fact, he even believed that it went so far as to ignore any questions aimed at it no matter how much prodding Harry gave it. And he didn't understand why, as far as he knew, Harry had been nothing but kind to the voice -other than the childish pouts, and threats he'd give it of course, but who was counting?. So there really wasn't a reason for the voice to dislike him, in fact, he wished they could be friends, he wouldn't mind having his second friend be a voice in his head, at least the voice would speak to him unlike the rest of the civil population in his hometown. It was better than silently sitting by himself, watching as kids his age ran around with their own bouts of friends, ignoring and glowering at his existence like he was a curse.

At least he'd have someone to talk to.

_"Oh my oh my~ If it isn't Little Harry Potter, now what are you doing out on this fine Autumn morning?~" _

Harry jumped at the unexpected voice materializing just before him. Snapping his head up his wide apple green eyes met pink amethyst ones, familiar ones; "Al-Alan!?" the boy squeaked, completely caught off guard by the familiar older teen.

Before him crouched Alan, Alan Kretzmer; a young man that couldn't be older than the many teens Harry would see come out of the nearby High School. With blended hair of platinum blond and chocolate brown, eyes as purple as the richest crystal under the earth, and skin as fair as snow, Harry was surprised that the teen wasn't also bulky like every teen he'd come across; but lanky and thin, just like a boy barely out of puberty. To be honest, if it weren't for the fact that he was Harry's Imaginary Friend, he could have passed for an average human teen any day. It was a little surprising with how humane Alan turned out, despite the fact that he was supposed to be a child's combination of want, amazement, and the need to have the most interesting of friends. It was no secret that when Alan first came into his life, Harry had wanted a better Imaginary Friend. If he was able to make one up in the first place, than making another shouldn't have been that hard, he had wanted something more . . . kid enthusiastic and eye catching. But that didn't mean Harry didn't like Alan altogether! indeed, Harry wouldn't change his Imaginary Friend if he where given a second chance now; yes at first he had thought differently, but after years of interacting with the odd teen, Harry had come to like him; very much in fact, Alan had been his first and only friend, before he had tried asking the voice the same thing, the first to accept his oddities and not judge him because he could make clothes change color, or move things without even touching them. Alan had even gone so far as to show him his own magic, which was the root cause of the many odd things that Harry could do.

Alan couldn't be a more interesting and likable Imaginary Friend, a better guardian than the Dursley's could have ever been.

Allan gave the child a small smile; eyes squinting into slits, and teeth peeking out from his lips; accentuating his odd facial features "It's good to see you young Potter, I hope you didn't miss me too much, and the names Al, remember?" he frowned, prodding the boy on the forehead and effectively relaxing Harry from his once panicked state.

Seeing the reaction, Allan smiled and spoke "Now, why don't you tell me what your doing on this chilly Autumn morning huh? shouldn't you be inside? or at least hanging out with those friends we talked about a few months ago."

Harry scrunched up his nose at the very familiar topic; _'I don't have any friends'_ was what he wanted to say, but what came out was "I like Autumn mornings. . . " accompanied by a small shrug.

"And your friends?" was the next question that Harry didn't realize he didn't want to hear until it was asked of him.

"I. . . I couldn't make any."

"Couldn't or wouldn't."

Harry gave the older teen a glare of offense; eyes blazing as he hissed in his natural parseltongue twang _:Couldn't_. And it was true; when he said he couldn't, he really couldn't. No matter how many times he went to the park, walked around his own neighborhood -even other neighborhoods, or even went too school -not that that was a choice; he always ended up walking back home defeated and sad. To rub salt into the wound; he was the only one trying to make friends; either kids his age were to afraid to speak to him, or their parents where quick to pull them away when they noticed Harry getting too close, it wasn't even Dudley's fault this time!

Alan sighed as he watched the child turn away from him with a somber expression, pathetically wrapping his too thin arms around his equally too thin legs in a way that would make anyone feel pity for the orphaned boy. It was like watching a kicked puppy being turned away from owner to owner; left to wallow in its own misery with nothing but the cage it lives in and the measly toy it's forced to watch be taken away and given back when its sad enough. Honestly, it was a pitiful sight to see.

Closing his eyes, and reopening them, Alan allowed a grim yet blank expression to take over his face; no, this wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all.

Harry felt embarrassed and a little annoyed as he sat facing away from Alan; he never liked the 'friendless' topic that the older teen would always bring up whenever he visited, never liked how whenever Alan asked about his 'friendship' progress Harry would always reply with the same _'I couldn't'_ like a broken record. He hated the fact that that was the only answer he could give, the complicated puzzle of 'making friends' shouldn't be as hard to a kid as it was defined to be, but to Harry; it might as well have been a world class jigsaw puzzle.

Harry didn't even notice when a pale hand was extended towards him, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the morning doves that pecked uselessly and delicately at his aunt and uncles front yard, to keep from staring into Alan's eyes. The thing about Alan, was that he had that inept ability to tell what a person was thinking just by their eyes. While it was cool, it was creepy and bothering, like Alan knew all of a person's secrets just by eye contact. You have no idea how many secrets Harry poured into him whenever they locked eyes, he might as well have been an open book to the older teen.

"Well we can't have that now could we? How about I introduce you to my friends, huh. They'd just be delighted to meet the one and only 'Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry snapped his head to Alan at the invitation, incidentally locking eyes with the eldest and feeling like his entire world just vanished into thin air. All he saw was purple; "your friends?"

Alan nodded, another smile tugging on his lips and the look of grimness disappearing as he stared into Harry's eyes, trapping him in a spell that kept him from looking away and backing out of his invitation. . or at least, keeping him from any type of hesitation that could back him out. "That's right, my friends, they'd just be dying to meet you."

"Really?" Harry asked, the spell wavering as he flimsily tried to struggle.

Alan nodded once more and gestured with his hand "Why of course, who wouldn't want to meet the one and only Harry Potter, in fact i bet you'd make many friends were we're going, i promise."

Harry furrowed his brows "You shouldn't make a promise like that" he frowned.

Alan blinked in surprise "Oh, and why not?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry huffed and stubbornly looked away, momentarily breaking eye contact before locking gazes again, along with the spell "Because, i'm a freak, and they'd think i was a freak too and wouldn't want to be my friends, that's what all the parents and kids tell me."

In all his years of living with the Dursley's, Harry had always been the subject of bullying, had always been on the end of the short stick that isolated him from the population. The name 'Freak' had been one of many nicknames that where 'kindly' given to him during his time in school and his staying at his Aunt and Uncles house, and the odd abnormalities that seemed to appear and disappear around him hadn't helped. It was only a miracle that he made a friend such as Alan, even if the older teen was just a figment of his imagination, or what his Aunt Petunia had always told him anyway.

So what Harry expected from his long time friend was maybe a nod of the head, like Alan agreed with Harry's explanation, or even a knowing look in his eyes that Alan would usually get when he understood what Harry was getting at, like he believed what the boy told him and was given the pity that Harry would always seen given to stray animals.

And yes, when Alan did react, he did get that understanding expression in his eyes that Harry had always despised, but what the boy didn't expect was for the older teen to outright laugh in his face. A tinkling sort of giggle heard from the bells and wind chimes hanging at his Schools entrance, that started out as delicate and as pretty as a girls twitter, before it got louder and boisterous to the point that Alan couldn't even keep eye contact with his charge.

Harry gaped at Alan as if the teen had two heads, he didn't understand what was so funny, the topic of his bullying and isolation had never been funny, not to him anyway, it was the blight in his life, the blip that kept him from making any friends and always left him crying till he fell asleep at night. In fact, it was taboo to him, he didn't like talking about this specific topic and it was a reason why Alan talked about it so very rarely.

So seeing Alan laugh at him outright, as if Harry had told him an amusing joke was jarring, it made him quiver in sorrow at the thought that his blight and sadness was all a jest to his longest friend-

Alan chortled as he wiped a tear from his eye, flickering one open to glance at Harry, only to see the boy's distraught expression at his reaction, he couldn't help but inwardly roll his eyes and slowly regained his composure. Honestly, Harry couldn't read between the lines even if he tried.

"W-why, W-w-why are you l-laughing at m-me?" Harry quivered, his voice soft, and borderline sadness.

Alan chuckled and wiped the rest of the tears away, shaking his head and taking in a breath from the unexpected giggle fit he just had. Clearing his mind from the initial amusement he had from Harry's explanation he faced the boy again and gave him a wide smile that left him squinting "Why? because you amuse me young Potter" he giggled again "Because if your a freak than that means i'm one too, and my friends, and their friends, and the friends your going to make were we're going." he smiled, hands folding under his chin "Because you see, 'Freak' is just another word for unique and misunderstood, and you Harry, you are unique and misunderstood, your a freak of nature with an ability to make miracles at your will, your a. . " Alan paused as he thought " a uh. . . Fantastic freak of miracles and love, and magic, and a bundle of joy." he finished, a small smile on his lips as he did so.

Harry was left gaping by the end, not knowing whether to feel hurt at the fact that his friend called him a freak a multitude of times, or happy that for the first time in his life, he was called a miracle, a bundle of joy, defined as someone that was actually wanted rather than a freak- or burden that was wished to be dead. All in all, it just left him confused and conflicted.

Alan, meanwhile, focused back on Harry, locking eyes with the child again and reading him like an open book; hurt, joyful, sad, confused, conflicted, hope. . . those where all the emotions that ran through Harry's mind, everything laid out for Alan like a chapter in a book. Maybe the wizards and witches back at Clementine Hallow were right, he was way too scary for his own good, how he got stuck with taking care of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was a mystery, but apparently he just had the knack for taking care of children, especially children like our dear young Harry Potter.

Alan grinned, the left side of his mouth quirking up until it reached his eye in a sort of lopsided smirk that seemed too soft to be menacing; "Now how about it champ, wan't to see what's on the other side of the veil?" he asked, holding out his hand again and gesturing for Harry to do the same.

Harry blinked and slowly focused on the limb outreached to him, and for what felt like forever he just stared, hesitant to grip onto the hand that he's held so many times before, either in comfort or in joy. It wasn't until 2 minutes later did Harry finally make a decision, reaching out with a too thin arm he gripped onto Alan's larger hand and was pulled up from the sitting position on his Aunt's and Uncle's front door step.

Gripping tightly to the boy's thin fingers Alan swiftly pulled Harry behind him and away from the Dursley's front door were they abruptly stopped in the middle of the front yard.

From there, Harry watched with rapid attention as Alan elegantly pulled out a thin like twig- a wand, as Alan put it, and gracefully began to chant, while the words didn't mean a thing to young Harry, the way he tapped and scribbled over the open air was familiar in a sense that Harry knew, he himself hadn't seen before; "What are you doing?" he inquired after a moment of watching.

Alan raised a brow, as if the question was the stupidest thing Harry could have ever asked "Silly Potter~" he said, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lip as he popped the 'P' of his surname "how are we supposed to meet your new friends if we don't have a door to get to them?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It left Harry both embarrassed and offended; but instead of voicing out his distaste, he merely glared at the teen and pouted at were Alan proceeded to swing his wand around in a coordinated fashion.

Alan silently chortled to himself as Harry gave him a glare and pouted at were he was sketching out the door, even after 6 years of interacting with the kid Harry was still falling for his silly escapades; be it offensive insults, or even petty pranks here and there, the kid always managed to fall for them and always ended up sulking for most of the day. It was amusing in its own way and Alan was surprised that the little brat still hadn't gotten back at him yet. But that didn't mean he wasn't prepared, he was just waiting for the 7 year old to pull a childish yet disgusting prank on him; like giving him soaped water, or cooking him a meal with hair or leaves in it.

Alan quirked a lip at the amusing thought, just a second before he finished the incantation.

As the two wizards stood before Alan's finished spell, there was a bright flash of light that momentarily blinded them and anyone that happened to witness the magic, then it was gone and replaced with nothing but an average door you'd see in a store.

It stood at 6 feet, with a beautiful mahogany frame and two perfectly shaped windows with a pumpkin shaped sign you'd see at a common pub just hanging above it. The words 'Clementine Hallow' sketched into it in a beautiful cursive.

Out of the two of them, it was Harry who gazed upon the magical door in wonder and amazement; in all of his life, he had never seen anything like this, sure Alan showed him magic tricks here and there, but nothing like recreating a door out of thin air. Harry wondered if he would be able to do that one day, which earned him an inward scoff from the voice that was previously background noise to the young child. Harry simply ignored it.

Alan grinned and was quick to grip the pumpkin shaped doorknob, with a smooth twist of the wrist, Alan pushed open the familiar door and was met with the colorful vortex of pastel colors. And while Alan wasn't perturbed by the fact that the door led into some magical entryway of a rainbow tunnel and light, Harry was now fully gaping as if he had witnessed the murder of his current guardians.

Alan clapped his hands together, effectively getting Harry's attention, and with a closed eyed smile gestured for Harry to step in, as if inviting Harry into his own home "Well here it is~ You know i should have done this a long time ago but i didn't really have the right excuse to bring you with me back to the Wizarding world, but this'll have to do. So why don't you step right on in." he suggested, nudging Harry towards the opening.

But all he got was a wide eyed look of hesitation and fear before the child stepped back. Alan raised a brow at the unease, it's been awhile since Harry had shown any type of uneasiness towards him, especially towards his magic. It was a known fact that anything having to do with magic, Harry was interested; not scared, interested. So seeing him now, scared to step into the harmless portal was. . . . amusing so to say, amusing and interesting.

"Well, aren't you going to step in?"

Harry gulped and shook his head as if telling himself that 'no, going into that portal meant certain death, and that by no means should he step into it'.

Alan frowned "Why not?" he asked in general curiosity.

Harry glanced back and forth between the portal and his twiddling fingers; a thoughtful expression on his face "What if they don't like me. . . "

Alan was quick to scoff "What did i say kid, of course they'd be glad to see you-"

"But what if they won't!"

Alan wanted nothing more than to bang his head against a wall, instead he opted to sigh loudly and rub his eyes, when the initial feeling of annoyance went away he knelt down before Harry and patiently gave him a smile and gentle eyes "Look Harry, trust me when I say that they'd just be delighted to meet you personally. And who wouldn't like a kid like you? your a wonderful young wizard and i'm sure that they would like you too, look I like you don't I? and i'm just as odd. So come on, at least give them a chance." Alan smiled, the clear manipulation he put into his words as clear as day to any other adult but not to a child of Harry's age.

Harry meanwhile had paused and stared into Alan's eyes; the words pulling on the few heart strings he had and actually making him think about Alan's offer; the teen was right, he hadn't actually met the friends he had been speaking about, and yet here he was giving the benefit of the doubt to strangers he had no right to judge in the first place.

Sighing shakily he nodded and once again reached for Alan's hand who gladly took it once more with a look of victory on his face "All right then! I really can't wait for you to meet them i swear to you that they are jovial people, nothing like the Dursley's or the people of this town. . or at least not all of them are like anyway-"

As Alan continued to babble on about the supposed friends he had, Harry dazed off, focusing more on the portal that Alan had already slipped into and yet could still hear clearly like the older teen had merely slipped behind a curtain.

It seemed like forever until Harry too was pulled into the portal, the fear immediately returning as he felt the cool liquid of the portal's magic slip over his fingers and then quickly up his arm. But to Harry it seemed like hours as he slowly watched the colorful magic slip over him.

He wondered if he would make any friends, real friends, the type of friends he heard so much about from the other kids his age, and on the telly. As the last of Harry disappeared from view he was both happy and excited.

In a matter of seconds the two disappeared, the door shortly after, leaving the Dursley's yard bare and no one to see little Harry Potter momentarily kidnapped.

But it wasn't like anyone would miss him in the first place, that's what Alan was for, the guardian of the one and only Boy-Who-Lived. And the only wizard who had successfully breached the walls that Harry Potter would later put up in defense.

Who needed 'pure white' wizards, when Harry has his own personal dark one.

But that's a secret for now.

* * *

Thanks for reading my Mini Crows~


	2. Chapter 2: Little Harry Potter

"Soooo~ let me get this straight: _you_, want _me_, to _babysit_ this brat, because no one else would take the job. . . so what makes you think that _I _would take it?"

It was an average morning in the city of Nagano, Japan; in the early mornings of the day, snow drifted down from the bleak sky of grey, draping the pine tree forests in a soft white, and turning the moving rivers into sheets of ice.

There, anchored to the side of a mountain by sheer magic, sat a traditional japanese structure; tall and poised and engraved in fine gold. It practically glowed in the thin rays of sunlight, and was invisible from the naked eye of muggles.

'Wintertide Hallow'* was alike its many sibling abodes in other countries: a simple pub for the many witches and warlocks that were in the area. And if so be it, a place for any muggles that just so happened to stumble upon it.

Within the japanese palace, and in a well furnished office stood one familiar Warlock; a boy of 17 dressed finely down from the silver buttons of his thick wool coat, to the mahogany cane tipped with gold.

Alan Kretzmer eyed the file he had in his hold, single brow raised in a sign of disbelief and eyes burning with distaste at the mere sight of it. What should have been a relaxing day of drinking and playing tricks on the local tourists, was instead hours of arguing in a stuffy old room that up until now, he would rather never see again.

His purple gaze flitted to his boss; a man of power ruled by a greater power, and was currently stationed in the japanese post for the remaining 10 years of his vacation. If it weren't for the fact that the guy was still breathing, Alan would have pegged him for a corpse; the man was seriously frail looking like some delicate flower.

But describing his ill looking boss wasn't the problem.

What was, was the job that he was hand picked 1 of 7 to complete; another 'Guardian Angel' mission by none other than the higher power that his boss served under. He had never met the person that his boss thought so highly of, just that every once in awhile new jobs would accumulate and his current boss would hand them out to whoever was competent enough or free of any present work.

Alan, in his lifetime, had only ever been given 15 missions; all of which comprised of children in need, or children of great potential. Lately, it had only been children of need, simple orphans who could contribute to the great cause simply by assisting, or gathering information. As adults, they were given important jobs according to their magic potency; muggles were mostly kept as assistants or informational gatherers, and if they were excellent at their jobs, warlocks and witches would become informants, or one of the guardians.

Alan was one of the lucky few who managed to gain 1 of 7 titles of 'Guardian'*, after the last one died of 'natural causes'.

"Because, all of the Guardians have their plate full already. Either with personal affairs concerning family, or already having to deal with 4 children presently. They are at their limit, anymore and the work they've built on would crumble." explained his boss in a monotone tone of fact. "Not only do you have free time for the next couple of years, but the last charge under your care has just recently left, leaving you with nothing on your plate compared to the other Guardians."

Alan sighed and dumped the file on the desk, "yes, and the only reason why I didn't take up any more Guardianship is because I wanted a vacation. What's so great about this boy that you need to ruin what little time of relaxation I have for the next 5 years.*" he asked, tone hard. He took his relaxation seriously; his vacations were always at the top of the list. And after his last -successful- Guardianship, he needed the rest that came after every child.

If his boss could roll his eyes, he would have, but according to his elders, it wasn't exactly 'proper'. Not that Alan ever disregarded their opinions, most of what they said was wise. And taking their words into account had really helped the teen with many a hard mission with rather difficult individuals.

"I know that you take your vacations to the highest regard, and you know that I wouldn't purposefully take your relaxation away for something as low as cruelty-" the old man flipped open the folder and tapped at the single photo they had of the client. A lanky young man by the age of 35 stared back at him with bottle cap green eyes behind a pair of wired glasses. With neatly brushed hair, perfectly trimmed beard, and a smile full of white washed teeth, Alan was briefly reminded of another one of his client's; a later in life Lawyer. "-But this boy is rather important to our cause."

Alan raised a brow, the last time his boss regarded such a child with high praise the girl* ended up becoming the goddess of her world; ending war, uniting nations by fear, and creating a new type of power. The female had been one of great potential, to the point that not even the supposed Uchiha and Uzamaki could take her down if her path had been kept the same.

"How so, if I may ask."

"Harry James Potter. 'Boy-Who-Lived' and hero to the wizarding world. His potential is rather unique, pliable and could be easily manipulated if done at an early age. From what our Deity has revealed, the man had lived a rather interesting life. Lived after a fatal attack that should have killed him, progressed despite his stay with his abusive Aunt and Uncle, survived the many trials of Hogwarts, and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Alan whistled, "Sounds impressive, for a human with such little progressiveness in the beginning that is. But what does our Deity want with such a boy."

"The child has potential. The Universe of Magus28.26Terra* is an interesting plane; it gives Harry his power. And we could use that to our advantage."

Alan raised a brow "Advantage?" he pursed his lips and bemusedly gave his boss a look "So this is just another 'Change of Fate' sort of job." it hadn't been the first time he received such an assignment. Half the clients he was given were such projects of needed 'Fate Changes'; that hybrid boy* in Beach City Universe Magus40.72Terra was a prime example of 'Fate Changed'. A simple boy of human gem origins that was supposed to live the life of a hero beside his adopted aunts, and absent father figure, but with little moves here -brief none categorized kidnapping- and a little change there -complete brainwashing and manipulating on his magnificent part- he managed to sway the boy to the quote on quote 'Dark Side' just like he did with the Pines Twins*. The stupid group of 'Crystal Gems' didn't even see it coming, poor fools didn't take to mind that their sweet and 'innocent' little Diamond Heir would stab them in the backs in the last minute. Though he had to give credit to that perma fusion couple; they lasted a lot longer than anyone could have imagined. But not too long, his calculations were never wrong after all; and while the warrior was the last to fall, she fell nonetheless. Still stupidly devoted to their leader's spawn.

Achievements temporarily pushed to the side, and examples filed for later enjoyment. Alan watched as his boss sighed, while he wouldn't mind taking another 'Change of Fate' job, he just wished it was something a little more exotic.

"Yes, it is. But you and I both know that you'll nonetheless take the job. The boy is important, our Deity has spoken. Please ensure that this boy's path is changed for the future."

And with that, their hours long conversation was over.

Alan sighed but took the folder with little hesitance, stalking out of the room with cold eyes and an agitated scowl. Really, for once he just wished he could skip on a child, but he knew what he was getting into when agreeing to the title of Guardian. It was either that or stay as the informant he had been before being offered the spot. While good at it, he hadn't exactly found it worthwhile after years of getting the same type of information from different clients.

Walking down the familiar hall of velvet red carpets, golden pillars, and Chinese influenced decor. Allan casually strolled down the corridor with hands stuffed into his suit pockets, folder tucked under one arm and his cane in the other; when he walked into the main lobby decked out with comfortable love seats, and grand chandeliers, he turned right and ambled into the parlor of the Hotel. The most prominent room known to tourists.

Settled in a dark corner of the room, blanketed in a dozen multicolored lights was a band of cloaked individuals playing a slow melodic jazz that Alan couldn't place his finger on. Bypassing a high table of silk, heart shaped stools and an ever changing bouquet of flowers from Oz, Alan tilted his hat to the women in red and the man in white; a pair of wedded Guardians. They nodded in acknowledgement. Passing the built in love-seats in the walls, he once again tilted his hat to another trio of Guardians, a girl decked in Lolita cosplay -who scowled at him-, a man that highly resembled one Jack Sparrow if not for the purple mane of hair and braided beard -who winked quite perversely as a sign of acknowledgment- and a young boy who couldn't be older than 9, dressed in a blue school boy uniform -who merely nodded blankly-

Greeting the lesser known wizards, informants and a group of quadruplets -no older than 5- who raced passed him in squeals, Alan wondered to the bar and took a seat. Setting the folder on the counter, and the cane at his side, the 17 year old ordered a drink -Ambrosia to be precise- and finally relaxed into his folded arms. Tired. He wasn't particularly looking forward to this assignment, he had planned so many things for the next 5 years of vacation and now, all for naught until this assignment was cleared. He groaned.

"You don't look so well old friend, penny for your thoughts~"

Flickering an eye open, Alan tilted his head and peered over his arm; meeting eye to eye with a particularly familiar blue iris. Closing his eye again Alan sighed "Nothing of importance, just another 'Change of Fate' job."

Chandrelle's eyes glowed "'Change of Fate'? How interesting! Who is it this time? You know I enjoy how you work with the kids~" he flirted uselessly. Riffling through the snagged folder with pale slim fingers. Like many of the Guardians Chandrelle held an air of oddity, like his name, his appearance was otherworldly; a real life Elf that was popular amongst the clientele -especially children-. The guy, was in other words, a bona fide player; the Elf couldn't go within two steps of a room without flirting with the nearest person or thing, an actual Jack Harkness. But with a more feminine appearance that all Elves seem to have; long pale hair, slim arched nose, freckles and a milky complexion that brought out his large almond shaped blue eyes. The girly green dress didn't help.

"Oooooooooh~ Harry Potter huh? I've heard of him, not much, but just enough to recognize the name. Wow, he's a cutie~" Chandrelle cooed, fingering the photo with a love-struck gaze.

"You do huh? have any information that isn't on the file?" Alan drawled, snagging the folder back to place on the counter, drink included.

Chandrelle pouted at the loss, but once his eyes focused back on Alan that same light of mischievousness came back "Aw! you know you look cuter when your half dead~"

"Misc."*

"Right right-" Chandrelle huffed playfully "-But like I said, it's not much. I probably have the same information that you do on this file. But if you want it so bad, i'll happily give it, but it comes with a price~" he winked at him.

Alan bemusedly raised a brow; and rather than give in to Chandrelle's antics, merely closed the folder with a thump, and shrugged listlessly "Well if you don't have anything, then that's quiet alright with me~"

Chandrelle all but pouted, his 'Hook, Line and Sinker' shtick wasn't going to work on him no matter what information he had. He knew that. It was just annoying that he even tried.

"Oh fine." Chandrelle glowered, once again pulling the folder over to flip it open to the current information and photo of one Harry J. Potter, his eyes flitted over the words "From what it looks like, it seems like allot of the information I have on the boy is already listed. . . buuuuuuuuuuuuuut~ I do have a few things." he slid a finger across the photo, the man that had once been smiling at the camera glimmered and rippled before another figure took his place; a boy of about 10 with wired glasses, forced smile, and lonely bottle green eyes "-apparently he discovered his magic at 10, after going to the zoo with his caretakers. Despite having a horcrux, and a pureblood wizard family, the boy didn't discover his power until he was 10."

Alan raised a brow and took a drink, if the Elf was correct and the boy really did have the advantage, it was only a wonder why his power showed up after 10 years "Cause?"

Chandrelle hummed "An accident. When visiting the reptilian sector the boy was harassed by his cousin -one Dudley Dursley-, and in a fit of anger Harry teleported the brat into the a terrarium _with_ the snake." the 15 year old whistled in appreciation "The kid sure has some magical power, for his age anyway. Being able to do wandless magic and talk to snakes is quiet a power to have in that universe."

Alan blinked "Talk to snakes?" this was the first he heard of that particular detail.

Chandrelle tilted his head, and tapped at the folder in curiosity, finding a bewildered Alan such a treat "It says here in the profile that the boy could talk to Snakes. Apparently, around the same time as the accident, he spoke to the snake; which freaked him out, and ended with Dudley in said terrarium with snake. I guess_ that_ would be the leading cause to activating his magic. Over there in that Universe, the ability is called Parseltongue, Parselmouths are the users and if I am correct are descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Your dear Harry Potter is one of these descendants."

"So let me get this straight" Alan droned "This _boy_ could speak to _snakes_, and yet, he had only discovered it while at the _Zoo_?" he pursed his lips "So why hadn't he discovered it earlier? snakes aren't just native to Zoo's, he must have crossed one at some point."

Chandrelle shrugged "Maybe he hadn't tried before, probably didn't have the time to figure out if he spoke to snakes." he joked.

Alan sighed "Maybe."

Settling into silence, the two enjoyed their alcohol and fruit juice respectively.

The bar section was a rather interesting part of the space. Positioned before an expanse of crystal clear windows, a shelf bared any view from the outside world; holding variations of strategically placed bottles of alcohol, juices and unknown beverages that hit the light just right to create a multi colored pattern that blanketed over the bar. It was a sight to behold and Alan couldn't help but follow the gleam through the air, it bounced off the crystal flowered chandeliers and showered the parlor in a thin film of colors.

"So." Chandrelle hummed, smacking his lips of any wildberry fruit juice "How are you going to go about this dastardly deed of yours: Kidnapping? Ransom? Brainwashing? or maybe! you'll plant a seed of doubt and slowly guide the boy down the path of darkness!" Chandrelle dramatically squealed. The flowers that were planted in his hair popped and fluttered at the Elf's excitement.

Alan chuckled and shook his head, a secretive smile growing on his lips "Maybe, who knows, it depends on the boy's mentality and how he had walked his previous life." Standing up, Alan brandished his drink and suited up, folder under his arm, and cane in the other.

"Leaving already?" the Elf asked with a sad pout of disappointment.

Alan shrugged "Might as well get this over and done with. If I don't, i'll never be able to go on that vacation. It really is a shame, I was so looking forward to cheating the mortals out of their cash, I was sure that the silly game of Hook and Sinker would work." he pouted, Chandrelle giggled "sounds fun. Maybe when you come back we could do just that."

"Maybe."

Before the young man could leave the room, Chandrelle called out to him "Oh! I would suggest you start at the beginning! would make your job a whole lot easier if the guy wasn't a stubborn adult!"

Alan hummed in acknowledgment but didn't say a word. Disappearing beyond a corner.

Chandrelle huffed, turning back to his refilled drink of mixed wild-berries and pixie dust -the aftertaste had one hell of a kick-. A sad look entered his eyes, seeing so, the bartender -a well crafted man hiding behind a cracked porcelain smile- couldn't help but speak through the silence "penny for your thoughts?"

The 15 year old giggled at the use of the previous words, _'how ironic'_ he rolled his eyes. Side eyeing the man, Chandrelle shrugged his delicate shoulders and hummed "Nothing much to say, just wished Ally could have staid a bit longer. It's been so long since we got to hang out, and now he's off, traipsing after another child! really-" he huffed "it's like he's trying to avoid me." he flipped his hair for added affect of haughtiness.

The bartender spoke, eyes never leaving the cup he was polishing "Maybe he didn't do it on purpose. You Guardians have allot on your plates, 5 years of vacation never seems enough for the work you 7 do."

Chandrelle snorted into his drink "Nope, it isn't. And even with the vacations we never get to use them. It's rare for us to put our needs before the children." he dropped the cup onto the counter and eyed the condensation that slid down the glass, a thoughtfully serious look clouding his gaze "You know. Many people had always figured that we took care of the children out of the goodness of our hearts, merely as a parental mentality to fill the holes in our souls. But that isn't it." he smiled "The role of Guardianship is only given to people with the fortitude to lead the children down a different path, to curve and carve them into something the complete opposite of what they were meant to do. We're basically telling Fate* to fuck off. And let me tell you, the guy isn't quiet fond of us for that." he chortled.

The bartender said nothing, letting the cross-dressing Elf rant about their job, and what they were meant to do. It was hardly a secret that what the Guardians did wasn't exactly looked upon with the upmost of respect. Derailing innocent children from their destinies in order to serve their more than obscure cause. It was disgusting to watch the Guardians brainwash, or kidnap, or play with a child's mind to either backstab the people they love or turn them against their loved ones. They were glorified Angels of Darkness these Guardians, not meant to protect the child but to push them down the opposite path. Whatever child was picked had always been prayed upon by the knowing populace in hopes that one day, a Guardians influence wouldn't taint their precious minds.

It wasn't until an obnoxious ding from the Elf did the 15 year old finally stop speaking. Digging through his lime green blouse and under his just as green petticoat did the Elf finally pull out a phone. Flipping it open he briefly squinted at the screen before clicking it shut and stuffing it back up his dress. Standing to brandish the last of his drink he winked at the bartender with a chipper smile "Gotta leave! Sorry for not being able to stay longer but my job awaits." he rolled his eyes playfully "my kid apparently needs help with his plans. Poor Deku* doesn't even know whether to begin with his plan for All Might, or proceed with his idea of a 'Cult' against Heroes. Honestly, it's slaughter this and slaughter that, kid needs to take things slowly." with a snap of his fingers, the chipper Elf flashed away, leaving nothing but the bit of glitter that always drifted off him when doing so.

The bartender said nothing, merely picking up the glass to clean.

* * *

The time was 1981, November 1st. In another part of the world, London England to be exact, the cold street of Privet Drive sat silently.

From the darkness of a street lamp, Alan Kretzmer stepped out of the inky darkness and stood curiously below the light of the old hanging bulb. He dressed differently, sporting a finely crafted suit of silver and purple, made to fit his lanky figure. The fedora shadowing the pale of hair gave him an air of authority.

Glancing around with placid violet eyes, the 17 year old snapped his finger and a familiar vanilla folder appeared in his hand. Breezing through the crumpled papers, Alan squinted at the picturesque cottage before him. It looked identical to the other houses; other than the paint job, the obvious try at a garden, and the numbers boldly curved on the mailbox, Alan was sure this was the right address. In all honestly he was hoping for something more. . magical for a family that was supposedly known for hating wizards, not something so plain and simple. Though he had to digress, it shouldn't have been a surprise, the information clearly stated that the Dursley's were a muggle family, Petunia herself being nothing but a squib -which, if he remember correctly, was a person that while having magical parents, had no magic themselves-. Quite odd when her sister had magic, maybe it skips a child.

With silent steps, Alan crossed the street and through the front yard of the house, only grateful that the Dursley's seemed to be deep asleep by the lack of lights in the house -other than the door light-. So it was pretty easy for Alan to do a quick scan of the property -the house and all- and was pleased to find the supposed 'Magical Essence' of Harry Potter, not upstairs but on the first floor of the house. Alan didn't comment on the oddity of the living arrangements, focused primarily on meeting his client more than the fact that the infant slept on the first floor, rather than with Petunia who was sleeping on the second -along with Mr. Dursley, and little Piggy-. While he understood that infants at this age shouldn't have been sleeping alone this early in age, it wasn't his problem to deal with, maybe later in the future when little Harry Potter decided to get a place of his own, Alan would then step in to help. At the meantime however, it wasn't exactly in his plan to give the project a comfortable bed to sleep in.

As the teen stepped up to the door, he was startled when a piercing wail struck the air, almost making him jump to another part of the world. He winced. That would have been a pain.

Straightening his suit and briefly checking the perimeter for prying eyes. Alan snapped his fingers and popped into the house, appearing in the hall leading up to the second floor. The wail continued on, getting louder by the second; Alan couldn't help but be amazed by the lungs of that child. It was loud, obnoxious, and just demanded attention like the infant it was.

So it was no surprise that as Alan made eye contact with the cupboard, the creaking of footsteps thumped from somewhere upstairs and the sound of curses followed after it as one Petunia Dursley scurried down the stairs. Only to halt when her eyes landed on Alan.

She blinked and stepped back in surprise, hands flying up to automatically pull her robe closed "Who are and how did you get into my house!" were the first words that left her mouth.

Alan staid silent, there were many ways he could play this; some longer than others. But seeing as he was just here to meet his client he decided to go with the shortest response that came to mind.

Tilting his hat off and bowing as a show of politeness, Alan grinned widely at the woman with closed eyes "I'm sorry to intrude so late in the night, I should have come earlier in a different disguise. But I was a bit tied up in the morning and could only show up now." he neatly slid on the hat, a hand to his back and the other poised in the air "As for who I am, i'm sorry to say that I also can't tell you that. But you need not worry, in a little while, you'll be asleep and you won't remember any of this."

Before Petunia could react, Alan snapped his fingers and she crumpled onto the stairs in a heap, breath slowing to something of relaxation.

Grinning and fixing his suit, Alan gazed upon the woman on the stairs and snapped his fingers again, watching with little interest as the woman was lifted by invisible hands and pulled back upstairs to somewhere down the hall. Most likely to her shared bedroom. If the wailing hadn't awoken anyone but Petunia, than they wouldn't wake up to her floating down the hall.

Casting the space another look, he was reassured by the lack of human life and proceeded to the Cupboard that caught his eye. The infant seemed to have quieted between speaking to Petunia and sending her back to her room, odd, but it didn't matter.

Eyeing the aging wood with disdain, Alan peeked into the 'breathing holes' and peered in. Nothing but darkness greeted him, from what little he could see in the dark, all he could make out was a ragged teddy bear, old knick knacks and jars, and boxes of unknown objects. Most likely the caretakers hadn't cleared out the space before stuffing Harry into the cupboard, he was only glad that if The-Boy-Who-Lived was still alive now -a healthy 35- than he hadn't choked on anything as a baby.

Tapping on the wood, the door opened with little resistance, swinging to reveal a rather putrid cupboard that was most likely given little care by the amounts of dust and cobwebs that coated each storage box and shelf.

Jars of unknown substance sat on each rack, partnered with old china and utensils, boxes of unknown storage where packed into the back with umbrellas, coats, deflated and broken toys. And at the bottom, nestled amongst a thick scratchy blanket, and dirt was little Harry Potter. Pudgy cheeks red from crying and chest heaving from all the dust in the cupboard. The boy was struggling in the thick blanket and looked ready to scream again when Alan came to the rescue; weaving the 1 year old out of its confines and professionally cradling him in the crook of his arm.

The baby ceased his sudden need to cry and blinked teary big eyes up at the unfamiliar male. Harry understood that he never met this person in his short life, but for some reason, all he could do was coo and go back to sleep, suckling on the pacifier that Alan had shoved into his mouth for added measure. It was odd how sudden he trusted this stranger, like being held by the mother he still remembered, and carried by the father that he was slowly forgetting.

Rocking the infant with an air of care, Alan hummed at the cage his client had been shoved into. It wasn't the best, but he had seen worse. Glancing at the child he pursed his lips, a little cleaning would be alright, right? not like the Dursley's would notice anyway.

With a snap of his fingers the closet rearranged itself. Boxes disappearing and reappearing in the spare closet upstairs, jars moving to throw themselves out, and what toys that had been broken mended themselves and settled onto the now cleaned shelves. Even the floor swept itself, clearing of any dust and dirt that had gathered over the years, what had once been the itchy blanket was replaced with softer quilts; ones of childish design he picked up from his other clients after entering adulthood.

Nodding in satisfaction, Alan's attention was demanded by the infant again when his stomach grumbled. A whine left Harry and Alan raised a brow "Hungry are we? probably had nothing to eat with these Miscreants looking after your care." there was nothing wrong with getting his client something to eat before going.

Leaving the Cupboard open Alan strolled down the short hall and into the kitchen, where he flipped on the light and began preparation for warm milk. It hadn't exactly been the first time he took care of an infant, a newborn in rare cases, but infants where something he was personally inept with*.

While the milk began to warm in the boiling water, Alan sat himself on the counter and rocked the 1 year old, other arm moving to flip the briefly forgotten folder open.

Looking at the photo of the 10 year old, the teen swiped a finger over it like previously, the image rippled and glimmered and was replaced with the very infant he had in his arms, this one looking happier than the babe he was rocking, _'most likely taken before he was given to his Aunt'_ Alan theorized.

Tapping the sheet the words rippled and lifted off the papers like stickers unsticking from a surface. They positioned themselves neatly in the air and moved when Alan glanced in a particular section.

* * *

Name: Harry J. (James) Potter

-Boy-Who-Lived

Age: Currently 35/ (Jump at 5:00 P.M) Presently 1

Status: Alive

Magic Status: Currently advanced/ (Jump at 5:00 P.M) Presently Low (Parseltongue understanding, levitation, transmutation of inanimate objects etc etc)

Living Arrangements: Currently- (Wife) Ginevra Potter (nee Weasley). (Son) James Sirius Potter. (Daughter) Lily Luna Potter/(Jump at 5:00 P.M) Presently- (Aunt) Petunia Dursley (nee Evans). (Uncle by Marriage) Vernon Dursley. (Cousin) Dudley Dursley.

-Room: Currently- Bedroom/ (Jump at 5:00 P.M) Presently- Cupboard (Bedroom in later years)

**-Mission-**  
**To influence Harry James Potter to the possible extent of nefarious doings.**

**Use any means necessary.**

* * *

When the 15 minute mark hit Alan turned off the stove and checked the milk. When satisfied he allowed Harry to nibble on the nipple of the bottle. Turning back to the folder Alan skimmed over the unimportant information -mere likes, dislikes, dreams of the future* sort of thing- "Looks like you have a long life ahead of you little Potter" the teen lowly whistled, popping the P of the surname. While the boy might not have the greatest of paths he had seen compared to his other clients, it was certainly more epic than any other person in this current Universe.

But what the cause had planned for this boy was unknown to him. It wasn't like he cared however, all his job implied was changing Harry's fate, which should be simple enough, if he played his cards right.

Shutting the file Alan leaped off the counter and pulled the now empty bottle away from the sleeping infant, it was no wonder he cried, he was absolutely starving!

Putting the quiet 1 year old back into the cupboard and skillfully swabbing him in an extra soft quilt, Alan shut the door and locked it like it had been before; impulsively moving his magic to script Harry's name into the wood when he dragged his finger across it. Work done and finally having met his future client, Alan leisurely popped outside of the house and stood under the street lamp he had walked under previously, humming thoughtfully when he turned to look back at the house, "So many plans, yet so little time. I think first i'll start with that extra bit of soul you have in that scar of yours. . . " he mumbled, and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Guide-

1\. Wintertide Hallow: It is basically like Clementine Hallow in the first chapter, except this one is located in Nagano Japan, up in the mountains. It works as a Hotel, entertainment center, and a place to get directions. It is open to both muggles and wizards alike.

2\. Guardian Angels: The whole 7 Guardians is hard to explain. Basically its a group of individuals hand picked by the Deity itself to work with any child that the Deity deems important. Their job is expansive; from protecting the child from future danger, to completely changing their destiny (either into something good, or into something bad, it really depends on the Deity.) Alan is the youngest out of the seven, with Chandrelle being the second youngest to join. Every Guardian could get more than 3 children. 4 being the minimum due to it being too much 'work' for said Guardian. They can't focus on too many children or something would eventually go wrong. I have stated in this chapter that they could travel between dimensions/universes.

3\. 5 Year Vacation: After every assignment -Taking care of a child- every Guardian receives 5 years to do what they want before moving on to the next child. Depending on the amount of children you still get 5 years for every child. They only receive these vacations after their mission is completed.

4\. The Girl: The girl that Allen was referring to was Kaguya Otsustuki, the rabbit goddess in Naruto Shippuden.

5\. Magus28.26Terra: The numbers have no special symbolism, Magus in Latin means Magic and Terra means Earth. Simple.

6\. They Hybrid Boy: The hybrid boy that Allen was referring to was Steven Universe from the show 'Steven Universe' (look it up if you don't know what it is.)

7\. Pines Twins: The Pines Twins that Allen was referring to was Mabel and Dipper pines from the show Gravity Falls (also look it up if you don't know what show that is)

8\. Misc: Its a nickname that he gives Chandrelle, it's short for Miscreant.

9: Fate: In my Fanfic, Fate is a guy. And seriously doesn't like any of the Guardians or 'the cause', due to them changing destinies that should have been fixed.

10: Deku: When Chandrelle mentioned Deku, it was Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia.

11: Infants: When a Guardian is assigned a Child they have the decision of ages. They could either begin when their client is an infant, a newborn, a child, a teen or an adult. They usually prefer to begin when their kid is an infant, it makes manipulation easier. Otherwise, the Guardians have the choice to do what they want with their given child, just as long as it ends with said child reaching their needed destiny.

12: Dreams of the Future: A reference from Naruto.


End file.
